


Veilwood (Chapters 17 -19)

by thecosmicboy



Series: Veilwood [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Consensual Sex, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicboy/pseuds/thecosmicboy
Summary: Danny has been rescued by Zaden and Fen from the clutches of the evil Lich Queen Seethla, he wakes up in a mysterious new setting
Series: Veilwood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543618
Kudos: 6





	Veilwood (Chapters 17 -19)

##  Part II. 

###  17\. 

Danny awoke from a bad dream, his eyes wide and sweat beading on his forehead. His eyes adjusted slowly to his surroundings. He was in a very large bed with grey linens and a simplistic wooden frame. There was a large window with light streaming through it, the room was wooden and mostly bare except for the bed, a side table, and a dresser, all made to a scale that made Danny feel very small. He could hear men’s voices, and footsteps creaking on wooden floors. 

His dreams slipped from his mind as he tried to grasp them… he knew some of the terrors were real but he wasn’t sure at this point what was real and what was imagined. The reality he’d been violently thrust into: Fen, Zaden, the Veilwood, Seethla, her minions, all came back as a flood, drowning him in incredulity. Danny suddenly felt very alone. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, sighing between them. As he inhaled he caught the scent of Fen. Danny realized that he must be in one of Fen’s shirts, though it was like an ill fitting dress on him. 

Danny’s mind swam, replaying the horrifying scene in Seethla’s castle –the smell of the minotaur's blood, Fen and Zaden with their weapons, jumping from a broken window, and then, _feathers?_ He thought to himself. 

A loud click and a creek pierced the quiet room as the oversized door at the corner of the room pitched, penetrating Danny’s thoughts. He instinctively pulled the covers up as if to protect himself from whoever or _whatever_ might find him here. 

In the doorway stood a large blue figure carrying a wooden tray. At first Danny thought it was Fen, but as he gently stepped into the room he realized it was another demon, but just as large. He was a deep velvety blue hue, with a soft, blocky frame, a tangled black beard and clean shaven and bald head, from which telltale horns protruded, curving back to match the shape of his head. He wore a white tunic, similar to Fen’s with a different pattern embroidered, but in a similar style. 

“You’re awake,” he said. 

“Where am I?” asked Danny cautiously. 

“You’re in Coven Anterdom,” the large bald demon said. 

Danny remembered Fen telling him about the Coven and, _Humans aren’t allowed,_ he thought, _unless…_ he remembered what Seethla had told him. 

The demon took a couple steps towards the bed, and Danny flinched, he stopped, “I’m not going to hurt you. You are our honored guest, it’s just food, see…” he lowered the tray to reveal a plate with a hunk of bread, a delicious cooked mushroom that he’d mistaken for meat and some sort of red fruit. 

Danny’s stomach grumbled loudly, “You must be starving. Did that witch even feed you?” the demon asked, stepping forward again and placing a meal of fruit and bread on the side table. 

Danny eyed the food suspiciously and the demon took a step back, placating Danny, “I know you’ve been through a lot, Fen and Zaden told us of the rescue at Moradinia, it sounds like they got there just in time. Fen was so worried…” He looked wistfully out the window for a moment, “I’m Gareth, I’m a brother of Fen and Zaden. You can trust me Danny...” He looked at Danny waiting for a response. 

_How many brothers does Fen have?_ Danny thought, _And how many had to die to give birth to them?_

Danny didn’t respond, he simply looked at Gareth, actually unsure what to say. 

After a tense moment of silence Gareth sighed and crept out of the room, “I will let them know you are awake.” 

As Gareth left, Danny grabbed the plate of food and sniffed it. It smelled good, and his stomach was growling angrily at him, so despite his best reasoning, he gobbled the food. The mushroom was sweet and salty, the tomato-like fruit was juicy and delicious. It felt very good to eat and he could feel his spirit lifting as he did. 

He was very happy to be away from Moradinia, but he had a pit in his stomach when he thought about facing Fen again, _Human sacrifice_ , he could hear Seethla spitting. 

However, the anticipation didn’t last long. Just a few minutes after finishing the last crumb on his plate the door opened again, Fen entered the room, followed by Zaden. 

“Danny!” Fen cried and immediately sat on the bed, wrapping his big blue arms around him. 

Danny remained limp, but let himself be embraced, trying not to admit to himself how good it felt to be in his arms again. How good it felt to smell Fen’s sweet musk and feel his protection. How much he’d dreaded losing him. 

Despite himself, Danny’s eyes welled with tears and he began to cry, “It’s ok! It’s ok, pup, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Fen held him tighter. 

Danny felt the weight of Zaden on the other side of the bed, “Glad you’re ok, I was so worried about you lil’ guy, you scared me to death and I thought Fen was going to flay me,” he laughed nervously, putting his big hand on the small of Danny’s back. 

Danny wiped tears from his eyes and pushed Fen off of him with all the strength he could muster, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” he let hot anger fill him, and looked directly at Fen, “Why didn’t you tell me that you are– that you are– _Human sacrifices_ ,” Danny finally spat out accusingly. 

Fen looked astonished, “I…” he started, but then sighed, he looked at Zaden. 

Zaden looked at the ground. 

“I’m sorry Danny…” Fen said slowly, “It’s true. We are born from human souls,” he looked directly into Danny’s eyes and matched his pain with empathy, “I know it seems barbaric, and the truth is, the original humans were… not always…” Fen swallowed hard, “Willing… But that was during wartime. My brethren are tributary souls.” 

“Tributary?” Danny asked, letting curiosity soften his anger. 

“Their bodies are already failing and their families are compensated in turn for a soul,” explained Fen. 

Danny looked at Zaden, who confirmed Fen’s statement, “It’s true. What he says, we don’t use unwilling humans. The summoning is mostly painless for them and they’d die any way of natural causes.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Danny, I was afraid…” said Fen solemnly, “If you knew the truth, I thought you might run away. I wanted to protect you.” 

“Protect me with your daggers, not by hiding things from me, I can make my own decisions,” Danny said harshly, but he felt he couldn’t really stay mad at Fen for long. 

“So they are killed tho? Painfully?” Danny winced, not looking up. 

“Their souls are extracted, I’ve never experienced a summoning but the Elders say that their mortal forms go peacefully,” said Fen bluntly. 

“How often are demons summoned?” asked Danny. 

“We are the last brood, that was seventy years ago,” replied Zaden, “The Elders only summon demons when another brood is retired, it’s a cycle.” 

“I met another of your brothers,” said Danny, “Gareth, I think…” he looked up at Fen, “How many brothers do you have?” 

Fen smiled slightly, glad to get past the hardest subject, “I have six, including Zae. You’ll meet them all soon, they all live here at Coven Anterdom,” his smile deepened and Danny caught the familiar mischievous glint in his lover’s eye. 

“And, how am I here? I thought you said humans are not allowed?” Danny looked to Zaden then to Fen. 

“Well, I told them about you and I got special permission, they are very interested in you. They’ve heard of Earth and they think you might be part of an old prophecy, they want to meet with you and ask you some questions,” Fen smiled as thoughts of being a soul for a demon melted from Danny’s mind. 

“None of us had ever heard of Earth,” Zaden looked disbelieving. 

“Seethla knew about it…” Danny trailed off, “Do they know about–” he forgot the word, but his gaze into Fen’s eyes finished his thought. 

“Our _altruma_ ,” Fen smiled slightly, “Yes. In fact, I’m not sure if they would have let you in otherwise. It’s important that everyone who enters the Inner Circle is aligned with a demon.” 

“Or a couple,” Zaden gave Fen a mischievous look then looked at Danny, straightening his features. 

“If they know about Earth, maybe they can help me get home…” Danny said wistfully. 

“Maybe…” said Fen, he flexed his arms in the way he did when he had something else to tell Danny that he wasn’t sure he’d like, “There’s one other thing.” 

“What?” asked Danny. 

“They want to have an _Yggfesta_ in your honor,” Fen shifted uneasily, but Zaden had a big grin. 

“Don’t worry Fen, I think he’ll like it, it’s a celebration,” said Zaden toustling Danny’s hair. 

“What is… _Yggfesta?_ ” Danny asked cautiously. 

Fen told him everything. 

###  18\. 

“So basically,” Danny said, “it’s an orgy.” 

“Well, sort of,” said Fen, “except there will be a lot of focus on you, and in particular–” 

“Seeding you,” Zaden finished grinning making Danny shift uneasily, he’d never even had a threesome let alone… 

“All six of you?” Danny gave Zaden and Fen a worried look. 

The idea of Zaden and Fen alone was very titillating, but he didn’t know what their other brothers were like, except Gareth who he’d only met briefly. 

“It’s supposed to bring you into our tribe, if we impregnate you with our seed we are beholden to each other, at least in ritual,” Fen explained. 

“But I’m a guy, I can’t get pregnant,” Danny said quizzically. 

“That’s true,” Fen started to explain. 

“We can still try though,” Zaden offered. 

Fen smiled and stroked the back of his neck with his palm, “It’s just a ritual, and if you don’t want to, I’m sure I could convince the Elders to skip it.” 

Danny thought about it, “It’s just… I’ve never met your brothers, and I’ve never done anything like that before, I’m also so small and you are all so… big,” Danny looked down at Fen and Zaden’s crotches. 

Fen smiled, blushing, and mumbled, “It’s not that–” 

Zaden put his hand on the back of Danny’s neck and massaged his neck with his thick fingers, “Maybe you just need a little training,” he looked at Danny devilishly. 

Danny started to get hard, Fen noticed Danny’s excitement and put his hand on his side, “Don’t worry pup, I’ll be with you the whole time, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you,” he rubbed him up and down, “How about I introduce you to my brothers, and you can get _acquainted_ before the ritual,” he licked his lips with a glint in his eye. 

“Yeah, don’t worry Danny, I’m the biggest of them all,” said Zaden, suddenly on all fours hovering over Danny, positioning himself between Danny’s legs. 

Danny screamed with delight as Zaden straddled him, but submitted as Zaden lifted his legs. Fen positioned himself behind Danny’s head, the scent of his crotch and fresh precum drifted from his between his legs making Danny flush. 

Zaden pressed his bulge up against Danny’s exposed ass, “You want this boy?” 

Danny bit his lip, and nodded, “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Good,” said Zaden, “Because I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I heard Fen was getting it.” 

Danny looked up at Fen for approval, Fen reached down and clasped each of Danny’s hands, “I share everything with my brothers, pup. I’d love to share you too.” 

Danny’s cock was twitching with excitement, “Be gentle.” 

Zaden just smiled and walked himself back so his face was now in Danny’s crotch, he took Danny in his mouth. Danny’s cock looked small on Zaden’s huge tongue. He took Danny right to edge then moved to his balls, and then licked his ass, making it wet and sloppy with his saliva. Meanwhile Fen lifted his tunic and put his big blue balls on Danny’s forehead, his cock resting mostly hard and thick on Danny’s lips. He slapped Danny’s face with his sizable meat. The smell drove Danny wild. He opened his mouth to lick on the tip of Fen’s cock while Zaden started fingering him. 

Danny moaned and Zaden encouraged him, “You like that _huh_ , boy? My fingers in your pussy? You want my cock in there?” 

“Yes!” Danny gasped between licks, he thought he might burst from excitement. 

Zaden got up and pulled down his pants, Danny stole a look at his big red cock, which was upright and slightly curved, before Fen shoved his cock in his mouth, “Good pup, _mmm_ .” 

Zaden put his cock up to Danny’s hole, precum dribbled out wetting him enough to start sliding his thick head in, he did so with short soft thrusts, “Oh fuck yea…” 

Slowly Zaden pushed more of his cock inside Danny, he was a little bigger than Fen, but not quite as thick so it went in easier, when his balls hit Danny’s ass he let out a growl. Fen took his cock out of Danny’s mouth and got behind his brother, peering over his shoulder to watch him fuck Danny. 

“Feels good doesn’t he,” Fen asked, Zaden rolled his eyes up, then looked at Danny, the pupils had gone white, like Fen’s had the time he fucked him. 

“Fuck yes,” Zaden said, his voice slightly more resonant than it was before, he began thrusting slowly. 

Fen’s eyes turned too, “Yes fuck him… that’s right. You like that pup?” 

Danny moaned with pleasure, it was a little scary that it looked like Fen and Zaden were possessed, but they seemed totally in control, and the danger just turned Danny on more. He was getting really good at this. Zaden thrust a little faster, growling with each burst. Despite his huge size, all Danny felt was pleasure even as Zaden’s pace quickened. 

His breath started to get heavy, “I’m gonna seed you now, boy! _Graah,_ you want that? Tell me you want my seed,” Zaden put his hand on Danny’s stomach as he plowed him with deep sensual thrusts. 

“Yes!” Danny begged, “Please Zae, give it to me, I want your seed.” 

Zaden began to shudder as his cock exploded inside Danny, he could feel the hot bursts of demon cum filling him, giving him a small buzz like he’d taken a shot, his vision blurred slightly. 

Fen pulled Zaden off Danny physically, Danny could see Zaden’s cock was still pumping milky white semen as it came out, but he just smiled lazily and fell back. 

“It’s my turn, _grrr,_ ” Fen growled and shoved his huge cock inside Danny without hesitation, lurching over him and grabbing the back of his neck to cradle him while he thrust into him. 

He was all the way inside Danny and thrust just a few times before he could feel Fen’s monstrous cock pulsating, “Your mine now, pup,” he looked more feral than Danny had ever seen him. 

Zaden casually lied back next to Danny and put his arm around him, his eyes had returned to normal and he gave Danny a devious look. 

Danny turned his attention back to Fen, “Take me Fen!” Danny grasped his cock and it exploded thick ropes of cum all over his chest. 

Fen made a sound through his teeth and Danny felt him release a huge load inside him, he continued thrusting, plugging Danny with his seed so it would stay deep inside him, “ _Aargh!_ ” he cried, and let out a giant sigh as he settled his chest on Danny’s. 

He kissed Danny’s chest and neck and finally his forehead and looked into his eyes, “Good pup,” he said simply. 

“Good indeed,” said Zaden, “I really needed that, I thought my balls were gonna turn as blue as Fen,” he winked at Fen, then he pivoted on his side and licked the cum off Danny’s chest and stomach, “Tasty,” he smiled with a bit of Danny’s cum dripping off his lip. 

Fen laughed, Danny hadn’t heard him laugh in a long time, it felt good. He laughed too. 

###  19\. 

Danny was amazed at how quickly he’d gone from resentment for being lied to, to falling right back into Fen’s arms. His pillow talk was correct, he was _his_ and it wasn’t just because of his position. Aside from the mind-blowing sex and protection, Fen cared for Danny in way that he’d never experienced before. And “sharing” him, although it seemed antithetical to his previous notions of love, somehow made him feel even closer. He trusted Danny and he trusted his brothers. 

During his first few days at Anterdom, Fen slowly introduced him to his way of life. The coven was made up of many large brown structures with sloping sides interlaced between and sometimes incorporating gigantic trees. The trees were unlike anything Danny had ever seen before except in pictures of the National Parks that he’d never visited. The ground was green with a clover like grass, with paths intertwining and meeting in small clearings where there were basins of water where you could find demons bathing or doing laundry, which Danny found very funny the first time he saw it: large colorful demons scrubbing their linens. 

Centrally located was a clearing and circle of giant stones, _eerily similar to Stonehenge_ , Danny thought, but even larger in scale. Behind it was a stone hune set of tables and benches and something like a band shell or coliseum split in half. Large stairs lead up to a set of three equally sized, gigantic (even for demonic ilk), thrones. The whole structure was ornately carved and adorned with reliefs of demons at war, protecting a forest, working, fucking and what Danny could only assume was a summoning ceremony with smaller figures lined up and large demonic figures pulling long threads from their bodies that connected to partial demon bodies. He tried not to think too hard about that last one. 

It was strangely modern feeling, although the materials were “primitive,” what was made with them was beautifully sculpted. Besides the coliseum there was very little adornment, everything felt both organic and uniform with a complex utilitarianism that Danny didn’t quite have words for. Even the market, which was made up of simple wooden structures, were uniformly aligned, there was no glamour to the stalls despite their bright produce. 

Danny noticed a couple things in the market: the first thing was that there was no livestock, only fish, rabbit and other wild game, the other thing he noticed was that nobody appeared to be paying for anything. He asked Fen about this. 

“Oh, this is a local market pup,” he explained, “we don’t pay for anything that supplies the coven.” 

“But then how does anyone make money?” Danny asked, curious. 

“There are traders who specialize in exchanging surplus goods for currency to the Veilwood, then we have a store when we need it either for petty cash for missions or for political purposes.” 

“You’re communists?” Danny asked, not thinking about context. 

“Communists?” Fen repeated, clearly unfamiliar with the term “I’m not sure –we just take care of our own and try to treat everyone as equals, even the Elders... Communism?” He repeated again. 

Danny tried to explain communism but, as with many things he tried to explain to the demons, he had limited success given the complicated contexts and human derived social-political aspects of the concepts. 

Danny was an oddity in the enclave, and was met with suspicious stares more than once. Not all demons were as muscled like Fen and Zaden, but they were all very large, ranging in heights from about six feet to probably nine, Danny guessed. He always stuck close to their side. 

The coven wasn’t actually that large given its inhabitants, you could walk the whole thing in a few hours. Danny inferred that given there were no children, and many of the demons had formed small-group polyamorous relationships the dwellings could often be shared or even repurposed if needed. The materials for the structures were manufactured and maintained by specialized pixies, it was a kind of particle board, which was flexible but very dense and tough. The largest structures were the stone coliseum, Zaden later told Danny it was called “ _Antertemplo_ ,” and a wide, stout structure that they explained was a mushroom farm. 

Of all the wild and amazing things they introduced him to in the coven the griffin pen was Danny’s favorite. At the east end of the coven where the trees met a clearing, in large open pens fearsome creatures roamed. They were four legged beasts covered in silvery feathers and wingspans as large as a house. They were unfathomably huge, terrifying and amazing. 

Fen and Danny came out of the trees, and Danny stopped in his tracks at the sight of two of the creatures, in his eyes, prehistoric in proportions, “Woah!” he stifled. 

Fen smiled down at him, “Yes,” he said simply and put a hand on Danny’s back to guide him forward, “They won’t hurt you.” 

Danny stumbled forward, “These are– these–” he was still in disbelief, “Is this how you saved me?” 

Fen laughed and Danny’s disposition, “Yes, this one actually, Greybeard,” he pointed out the creature on the left which was pruning itself. 

As they got closer Danny saw someone else he recognized, “Gareth!” he suddenly felt embarrassed, “I’m sorry I–” 

“No need to worry about it youngone,” Gareth said laughing and smiling. 

He held a bundle of what looked to Danny like oversized broccoli but tall and skinny with large stems, almost as tall as Danny. A pile of the stuff was on the ground next to him as well. He looked up and tossed the oversized vegetable up, the second griffin snapped it out of the air before Greybeard could snatch it. He squawked in frustration. 

“Aye! Wait your turn Greybeard,” Gareth noticed the fascination in Danny’s eyes, “This one is called Silver. Come here, you wanna feed her?” 

Danny was hesitant, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t take up the offer, so he walked over to Gareth and puffed his chest, mustering every bit of courage he could. 

Gareth chuckled again, “Don’t be scared, and don’t make quick sudden movements, they can smell fear…” Danny looked into Gareth’s eyes quickly and saw a paternal glint that told him he was exaggerating. 

Danny grabbed one of the stalks from the pile and held it up meekly. 

“That’s right… nice and easy,” Gareth cooed. 

Almost as if they knew Danny was scared, Greybeard slowly stepped forward and Silver stepped back, their movements were surprisingly quiet but Danny could feel the tremors as their massive talons made contact with the ground. Danny eyed the talon quickly, trying not to think about how easily it could snatch him whole and whisk him away with little-to-no effort. 

Greybeard gingerly grabbed the stalk, then tossed it up in the air and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. Then he lowered his massive head down to Danny’s level and cocked its neck sideways to look at him with his massive eye. Danny thought he could feel the wind as his eyelids collapsed and quickly opened revealing his opalescent pupils, he realized it was actually the wind of the creatures breath. 

Too stunned to move, Greybeard gently _nuzzled_ Danny, or as close to that as he could at his size. It was gentle but lifted Danny slightly off his feet, “Oh!” he cried. 

“It’s okay!” said Gareth, “I think he likes you.” 

Danny just stood as still as he could while Greybeard made cooing noises, and bobbed his head around him playfully. After a little bit he backed off and spread his wings in a stretch that made Danny gape even more. 

He jumped as Gareth settled a hand on his shoulder, “Beautiful, aye?” 

“Yeah,” said Danny stunned. 

Fen stepped closer, “Sounds like you’ve met.” 

“Yes, I–” Danny cut off suddenly, remembering the _Yggfesta_ , and the implication that, given Gareth was one of Fen’s brothers… 

Gareth seemed, preternaturally, keen to Danny’s realization, he’d not actually seen any of Fen’s brothers since he told him about the ritual, “Oh!” he grimaced, “Fen must have told you about the _Yggfesta_ ,” he gathered, glancing from Fen back to Danny. 

“Of course,” Fen said, putting a hand on Danny’s shoulder and stepping behind him in that protective way that always made him feel better, “I figured since you two had met and since you are my very _sweetest_ brother I would introduce you formally, first.” 

“Aha! You flatter me Fen,” Gareth grinned and though his skin was blue Danny thought he saw a rosy complexion enter his cheeks, “I suppose that makes sense.” 

Danny got his first good look at Gareth since he woke up in Anterdom. He was in a cloth skirt, with just a rope tied around, and shirtless, he was broad shouldered, with huge pectorals and had a bit of a potbelly and skin a shade darker than Fen’s. He was bald, but had black hair matting his whole chest and stomach. He had a big, broad, flat brow and very kind eyes, his black beard was tied with a large wooden bead. He wasn’t exactly what Danny would usually go for, and nothing compared to Fen but he was attractive enough. His eyes wandered down to Gareth’s very thick thighs and he could help but notice the large protrusion in the fabric, and just the very pink tip of it hanging underneath. 

As if noticing Fen said suddenly, “You’ve also got the biggest dick,” and Danny flushed, averting his eyes immediately. 

Gareth laughed again, seeming almost as embarrassed as Danny, “Hahaha! I think Ixil has me beat there…” 

Danny’s mind raced, if Gareth was bigger than Fen and Zaden, would he be able to take something like that? And who was Ixil then?! 

“Show him,” Fen said with a half smile and a nod. 

“Here?!” Gareth said incredulously, “Now?” 

“Okay, fine over there then…” Fen pointed to an oversized tree stump a little further away from the fence. 

Gareth laughed and shook his head, “Fine fine, you okay with this youngone?” glancing at Danny. 

It was sudden, but Danny figured if he was gonna, well… he might as well see what he had to look forward to. He nodded and gave a slight smile, although he was a little nervous, he was also a little excited. 

As they left Danny absentmindedly watched the griffins fly off, less interested, now that feeding time was over. 

Fen led them over to the stump, it was about five feet high, so Gareth could lean back on it. He loosened the rope and let down his linen. Danny gaped for the hundredth time that day. Even semi-soft it was the biggest he’d ever seen, even from all the porn he’d secretly watched in his dormitory. Somehow it fit proportionally with Gareth’s wide stature but it was still monstrous. Despite the challenging logistics Danny found himself salivating. 

He didn’t even realize Fen was pushing him closer until he realized he could smell Gareth’s sweat and his cock. It was pungent but not unpleasant: it was sweet and salty almost like caramel. The huge thing pulsed slightly revealing the pink tip protruding from it’s blue sheath. Gareth smirked and grabbed the shaft slapping it on his big flat palm a few times, it grew slightly stiffer and, unimaginably, a little longer and thicker too, revealing the pink head. It was the size and circumference of two and a half coke cans. Danny opened and closed his mouth. 

“It’s ok, if you wanna play with it,” Gareth said charmingly as if he was talking about his pet dog. 

Danny was close enough now that he could feel Gareth’s hot breath and he could see little beads of sweat clinging to his skin. He reached out and grappled Gareth’s cock, it was almost hot to the touch. It throbbed in Danny’s hands as if it was trying to grow even larger. 

Danny gave it a couple strokes as best he could. His hand barely fit around the shaft but it was mesmerizing to watch the pink tip go in and out of his ample foreskin, Gareth grunted with pleasure as Danny kept a rhythm. As it peaked out again, and a wad of precum formed at the tip, Danny could no longer resist, he put his mouth over the head as best he could. 

Gareth moaned, “Oh yea…” he looked down at Danny, “Can you bite down a little?” 

Danny was surprised, most guys didn’t want teeth anywhere near their stuff, especially the head, but it was hard to imagine fitting much of this thing in his mouth without getting his teeth involved so he happily obliged and bit down gingerly on the head. 

“Oh fuck!” Gareth trembled with pleasure. 

Danny bit down a little more playfully gnawing at the tip then working his way up the shaft. Fen was right, Gareth was the _sweetest_ , only Danny didn’t realize he meant it literally. Gareth’s cock was like candy in Danny’s mouth; it tasted so good, his tongue lapped up every bit of it, biting down felt dangerous and exciting, wrong and right at the same time. 

With his face planted flat in the bush at the end of Gareth’s shaft, his tongue gently lapping the skin between his oversized nuts and girthy shaft, Danny shot a look back for Fen. Fen had lifted up his tunic and was openly jerking off, watching Danny work on his brother. Danny felt a flood of pride and started working even harder. As Danny licked and playfully bit the tip of Gareth, stroking the shaft at the same time, hot gobs of demon cum started to spill gently onto his tongue. 

Gareth’s breath got very heavy, Danny could feel it on his shoulder and he groaned as he exploded in Danny’s mouth. Like his giant cock, his load was equally giant, bigger than even Fen or Zaden’s. It just kept coming, it was so sweet like condensed milk and Danny swallowed as much as he could but, afraid he would down, he pulled off and gasped for breath as a couple more big spurts gently pelted his cheek. 

Before Danny could even catch his breath he felt Fen’s hands on him, pulling his tunic up exposing his ass and gently lifting him so his face pressed into Gareth’s heaving stomach like a pillow. Danny knew what was coming and he was rock hard at the thought. 

“Fuck pup,” Fen said as he hurriedly wet his cock and pushed it against Danny’s entrance, “you are so perfect,” he grunted as he pushed himself all the way in. 

It hurt for a moment as his hole stretched to accommodate Fen, but to Danny’s surprise instantly started feeling pleasurable, even faster than usual, and even though Fen had so forcefully plunged into him. Very pleasurable, in fact his cock was oozing having barely touched it. As Fen quickly brought himself to climax Danny could feel his own cock pulsating, as if connected directly to Fen’s orgasm. 

As Fen burst inside Danny, his cock pulsed and shot long strands of cum on the ground under him, “Oh Fen!” Danny cried involuntarily as he was mutually filled and released, “I– oh!” 

His cock was pulsating in tandem with Fen’s inside him, he could feel it reaching his prostate and stimulating him at the same time, though Danny was run dry so only dribbles came while Fen undoubtedly was still unloading his balls. As the familiar glow of the demon seed took over Danny’s body, he instinctively knew this was the power of _altruma_ , a true bond between Fen and Danny, where their pleasures and their pains were combined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support and being patient, I've had this sitting in my docs for a while but was feeling a little sheepish about posting. I am going to try to post the rest of the story more frequently. Also apologies for spelling or grammatical mistakes, this is essentially a first draft, and just wanted to get something out there. I'll likely be updating here and there. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
